


Гармонический интерфейс

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Пол хочет побыть один в лаборатории, Рино плевать на это хотела. Она знает кое-что о том, почему он расстроен.





	Гармонический интерфейс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mycelial Harmonies Are All You Ever Hum These Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746262) by [pencilguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin). 



— А, Стамец!

Неожиданно раздавшийся голос инженера заставил Пола поднять взгляд.

— Похоже, твоя девчушка была права. Ты вообще из лаборатории не вылазишь, да?

Пол торопливо вытер глаза, стараясь не встретиться с ее изучающим взглядом.

— Она не моя девчушка. — Черт, ему совсем не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Голос был глухим и гундосым.

— Серьезно? Потому что, как по мне, у вас вышла отличная приемная семья. То ли ты ее удочерил, то ли она сама удочерилась. Похоже, ты для нее герой, — она хмыкнула с сомнением. — Для своего проекта ты подобрал настоящую умницу. Какая трата мозгов.

— Что тут скажешь? — он не смог убрать из голоса гордость. — Ей нравятся грибы.

— Так вы ими занимаетесь в этом углу? — спросила Рино, оглядываясь. Он же даже не потрудился встать с пола, где сидел у входа в отсек, где раньше выращивал грибы.

— Догадайтесь, — ответил он просто.

Она состроила недовольную гримасу и поставила ящик, набитый инструментами, с которым пришла, прямо на ближайшую рабочую консоль, которая по стечению обстоятельств оказалась консолью Пола, но он даже и не подумал об этом сказать. Вообще, кто знает, как долго еще он останется на Дискавери, так что это больше не имело значения.

— У вас получилось что-то путное?

Ну прекрасно. Она его достанет с расспросами. А ведь казалось, что они начали ладить, несмотря на то как прошел их первый разговор. Но вот прямо сейчас ему хотелось только одного — остаться в одиночестве.

— Не то чтобы.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Пол нахмурился.

— Не подумал бы, что вы из тех людей, которые готовы выслушивать и успокаивать, коммандер.

— Точно не про меня, — сказала она, вооружаясь инструментом, который Пол в жизни не видел, и начиная что-то откручивать. Это выглядело подозрительно спонтанным выбором работы. — Но иногда люди просто рассказывают, что у них на душе, чтобы не давило. Может, я не лучший слушатель, но я рядом, и если тебе нужны чьи-то уши…

— Я… не привык обсуждать личные вещи с чужими, — попытался отбиться Пол.

— Правильное решение.

«Отличный поворот», — подумал Пол. Он был уже готов попросить оставить его одного и продолжить свои инженерные изыскания в другом месте.

— Энсин Тилли говорила, ты потерял кое-кого недавно.

Ну конечно, Тилли не могла промолчать. Бедняжка Тилли, золотое сердце и полная беспомощность, когда нужно держать язык за зубами. Хотя, он не мог не заметить, в каком восторге она была от знакомства с Рино. Или это у него ревность проснулась к Рино? Да с чего бы. Это же курам на смех. И нелогично к тому же.

Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что эта женщина выше его по рангу, так что рявкать, что это не ее дело, было бы не разумно.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Ты о нем сейчас думал? 

В горле неожиданно застрял ком, который трудно было проглотить.

Пол слышал его. Конечно. Гармонический интерфейс — это было не лучшей идеей. Он знал это, еще когда занимался настройкой. Где-то там, между всеохватывающих мелодий мицелия, он слышал голос Хью. Это стоило того, конечно, он бы на что угодно пошел, чтобы попытаться спасти Тилли, но, черт побери, как же было больно.

Рино приняла его молчание за знак согласия.

— Вообще-то, я иначе представляла его партнера, странно.

Пол уставился на нее.

— Кого?

— Парня, с которым встречался Калбер, — я его иначе представляла.

У него вытянулось лицо. _Критическая ошибка системы_. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем его мозг перезагрузился. Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь, но не смог выдавить ни слова, поэтому снова закрыл рот.

Рино смотрела на него изучающе, и он абсолютно не мог защититься от этого проникающего взгляда. В ее глазах читалась печаль, и, пожалуй, он впервые ее там разглядел.

— Он служил на «Гайавате», пока не перевелся.

Так и есть, Пол вспомнил. Он просто забыл. Как он мог забыть? Это было неважно? Почему название корабля ничего в нем не всколыхнуло? Это что, первый шаг к тому, чтобы забыть Хью?

Волна боли, поднявшаяся в груди, определенно сказала, что нет.

— Мы были хорошими друзьями. Умнейший человек. Яркая улыбка. Запоминающийся. Очаровательный.

«Не то что ты». Она не сказала подобного, но он и без этого услышал. Пол был согласен. Мало кто мог понять, что такое в нем увидел Хью. Видел раньше. Теперь, когда он не в лучшей форме, наверное, это еще труднее разглядеть.

— Я узнала о его смерти уже после того, как вы нас подобрали. Я очень сожалею. Правда.

В этот момент Полу захотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не продолжать этот разговор, сбежать от холодной жестокой правды, от всего. Но вместо этого он раскрылся.

— «Гайавата»… разбилась… — Его голос сорвался.

Рино фыркнула.

— Разбилась — это довольно слабое описание того, что произошло.

— Если бы Хью не перевелся…

Она снова уставилась на него, он заметил это, хотя все вокруг стало туманным от слез. Он стал смотреть в никуда.

— Ты обвиняешь себя.

Он медленно кивнул.

— Нет, это не твоя вина. Если бы он остался, то, по всей вероятности, погиб. Почему, ты думаешь, мне пришлось поддерживать жизнь в выживших самостоятельно? Ни один из медиков не спасся. Нас хорошенько подстрелили.

Мимолетное облегчение от мысли, что, возможно, он не виновен в гибели Хью, мгновенно смыло мыслью, что смерть его была неизбежной, что неважно, что именно он делал или не делал, Пол ли был причиной или что-то другое; если бы Хью остался на прежнем корабле, он все равно бы погиб. Пол закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Черт.

— Было бы легче, если бы я могла повесить это на тебя, это да. Но я-то знаю, что это неправда. Перед смертью все равны. И каждому приходится смиряться со своими потерями.

Ее лицо окаменело. Пол увидел боль в ее глазах.

— И вам тоже? — тихо спросил он.

Она смотрела на него несколько секунд, возможно, решая, стоит ли он того, чтобы делиться с ним личным. Но на этот раз он выдержал ее тяжелый, пугающий взгляд.

— Да. Звездная база 343. Они забрали беженцев из ближайшей системы. А клингоны вычислили. Так что больше никаких беженцев. — Полу показалось, что у нее дрогнули губы. — Хотя и об этом я узнала гораздо позже.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Пол со всей искренностью.

— Калбер сам выбрал свою жизнь, Стамец. И, что важнее, выбрал тебя. Так что перестань тонуть в жалости к себе, он заслужил большего.

— Я знаю. — Он глубоко вздохнул, и еще раз. Затем добавил более твердым голосом: — Спасибо, коммандер.

Она отмахнулась.

— Коммандер, гормагандер. Зови меня Рино.

Она протянула руку, и он принял ее, позволив помочь себе подняться. Секунду он еще сомневался, но решил все-таки довериться ей.

— Я слышал его. Голос.

Она уставилась на Стамеца. Подобное высказывание звучало странно и для него самого, так что он легко мог вообразить, насколько это ненормально звучит со стороны.

— В последний раз, когда я пользовался гармоническим интерфейсом. Он… — Пол сглотнул ком в горле. — Незадолго до конца войны я встретил кое-кого в мицелиевой сети, очень похожего на Хью. Я не знаю, что это было: призрак, слепок разума, а может, просто сеть играла с моими воспоминаниями.

Она приподняла брови.

— А это точно не был еще один приход?

Он покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Но если бы это было так, наверное, мне не было бы так больно. Я… я знаю, что он мертв и что мне нужно его отпустить. Но если часть его все еще задержалась там… разве я не должен попробовать ему помочь? Даже если я не могу вернуть его… Хотя бы я должен попытаться позволить ему уйти с миром. — Дышать и говорить опять стало трудно. — Даже если я не уверен, что у меня хватит сил попрощаться с ним снова.

В глазах Рино, когда он перехватил ее взгляд, была теплота. Она улыбнулась слегка и похлопала его по спине.

— Если я могу с этим как-то помочь, дай знать, Стамец.

Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, Рино.

— Да ладно, нельзя же оставить нашего парня болтаться в грибной сети до конца времен. — Ее рука опустилась, а улыбка стала печальной. — Если это правда, тебе очень повезло. Хотела бы я иметь возможность попрощаться со своей женой. Хотя она наверняка посмеялась бы над истерикой, которую я бы закатила, не в первый раз, собственно.

Судя по выражению, промелькнувшему в ее глазах, она привыкла прятать свою боль за шутками. Пол усмехнулся, потому что это была правильная реакция, которую ей хотелось и которая позволяла ей продолжать в том же духе.

— Значит, мой гейдар меня не подвел.

Рино неверяще покачала головой.

— Ты настолько гордишься собой, да? А что твой энсин тоже по девочкам, вычислили?

Он снова хмыкнул.

— Почти уверен, что так оно и есть. Но не говорите ей, думаю, она еще сама не осознала. Ей нужно разобраться в этом самостоятельно.

— Ага. Как я и говорила. Приемный отец.

— Возможно. И что с того?

— Она хорошая девочка. Позаботься о ней, или я ее у тебя уведу.

— Можете рискнуть попробовать.


End file.
